


Kiss The Girl

by Lilly_loves_u



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_loves_u/pseuds/Lilly_loves_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a crush on you, but it takes a song on the radio to admit it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In between stanzas, the perspective/Point Of Veiw changes i/e: Arthur’s POV, song stanza, Your POV, song stanza, Arthur’s POV
> 
> This was a request from my tumblr: www.lily-feilds.tumblr.com
> 
> Please read/review!! If I get requests, I will write more! 
> 
> P.S. I don't own any hetalia characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, or Disney songs, they belong to Disney

Arthur was sitting on the steps of the high school, waiting for you to come down so you both could go home. The bell had rung for the last class and now the courtyard of the school was flooded with high schoolers chatting and walking to the buses lined up in front of the entrance or their cars.

You and Arthur lived on the same street and rode the bus together until Arthur got his license. In fact, that was how you met, waiting for the bus on the first day of 4th grade. His mom let him use the family's second car to go back and forth from school and quick grocery runs since it was both of yours’ senior years in high school.

Once he got his license, Arthur was so excited that he could go wherever he wanted, when he wanted. He drove up the street to your house and took you to the local dive restaurant, "Jake's". It wasn't the best thing you ever ate but it was pretty good, especially the burgers.

Arthur remembered that day with a lot of happiness and affection. He had almost confessed his feelings for you that day. It had been 8 years since he met you and 4 since he fell in love with you. He had never even looked at another girl, even before he realized he loved you. You were just so, so...everything he ever wanted. You were different, from everyone else.

No matter how hard you tried to blend in with the crowd, he could always find you. You were beautiful in a quiet way, you didn't yell or scream unless you felt it necessary, you would rather read in the library than go to some popular's party. You loved being surrounded by books, and he admired that. You said "they were portals to other worlds".

Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. It was you, of course.

"(Y/n), hey, sorry." Arthur apologized, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you ok, Artie?" You inquired as you both began walking.

"Definitely, just thinking of finals in two weeks."

"Oh god, don’t remind me!" You groaned, "They really ought to give us more than two weeks to study after coming back from winter break." You had reached the compact, silver car; and threw your backpack in the back seat with Arthur's. “Jeez, they really make it hard to be a good student when you’re still adjusting to life in the day AND have to study like crazy” (Y/n) complained, getting in. “It’s also not my fault that my life on (favorite site i.e. Tumblr/Facebook etc.) is so much more interesting than listening to Ms. Griff. God she can ramble!”

Arthur chuckled at that, starting the car and cranking the heater. “She really does like to make the weirdest noises while she talks, doesn’t she? It has always confounded me why.”

“I was ready to laugh and walk out of the class the first day, it’s just so ridiculous” you were smiling now, remembering. The radio was turned on and you tuned it to something new.

"(Y/n)? What’s wrong with our usual station? Too punk for you?" Arthur teased. You were always surprised with the kind of rock he listened to, it didn't seem to go with his valedictorian act, you said.

"No, I found this station that plays one hour of Disney music each day. We still have about 45 minutes left!" You smiled back, even bigger than before. Oh gods that was distracting, and he was barely driving. Going 5 mph, inching his car along the school’s driveway was driving him mad with how close the freedom of the afternoon was, if only people would get out of his way!

“Percussion

Strings

Winds

Words

 

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don’t got a lot to say

But there’s something about her

And you don’t know why

But you’re dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl”

 

You were whispering and mouthing the words as you looked down at your lap. You couldn’t hold back the smile as you thought of Arthur and you in a scene just like the one in “The Little Mermaid” as you continued to mumble along and steal glances at Arthur:

 

“Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It’s possible she wants you, too

There is one way to ask her

It don’t take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

 

Sing with me now

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh, my

Look at the boy too shy

He ain’t gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain’t that sad

Ain’t it shame, too bad

You gonna miss the girl

 

Now’s your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don’t say a word

And she won’t say a word

Until you kiss the girl”

 

Arthur found himself peeking out of the corner of his eye at you when he could spare the attention from the cars around him, and then even when he couldn’t. You looked so beautiful with the sun shining on your (hair color/length) tresses, making the little fly-away hairs shine. He caught your hair falling into your face and before he could stop himself, he used his fingers to brush across your cheek and push it back behind your ear. Suddenly Arthur realized that the action had caused him to lean over the small container between the 2 front seats, effectively making your faces be about 6 inches apart. His face became very warm and he could see the rosy tint to your cheeks as well.

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don’t be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don’t stop now

Don’t try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Float along Listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Do what the music say

You wanna kiss the girl”

 

Your breathing almost completely stopped and your brain didn’t really process what you were doing, but you moved forward and placed your lips on Arthur’s.

 

“You’ve got to kiss the girl

Why don’t you kiss the girl

You gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl”

 

Arthur was surprised when you leaned forward to kiss, although glad that you did. Arthur’s lips were soft and smooth; the gentle pressure increased bit by bit to point where you were touching nose to cheek.

“(Y/N)…” Arthur whispered as you broke apart, “would you go out with me?”

“Yes Artie,” you answered quietly, grinning.

HONK!!! BEEEEEEP!! Both of you burst out laughing as you realized that you had taken a good 3 or 4 minutes to kiss, causing the cars behind you to become enraged at your lack of movement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make suggestions for another character from Hetalia, please don't hesitate to message me or post comments
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
